Brimstone
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "McKinnon," he greeted her, his voice sultry and raw and everything she wanted and nothing of the things she had. It wasn't soft, loving and sweet and he didn't look at her with affectionate kind eyes. His gaze was strong, boring into her skin and she was surprised it didn't leave bruises. But someone's gaze couldn't leave marks on the skin, could it?
1. On The Sixty-First Second

A/N: Even I should be focusing on Hunting for Happiness or my school work, I'm not. So here you have this story. I've rated it T because there's no heavy sexual content so M wasn't really fitting, but I'll warn you that there's use of strong language because the lovely characters refuse to not swear. **EDIT 18. september: Rating has changed to M. **

Disclaimer: You guys know how this goes, I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters in this story. It all belongs to the flawless J.K. Rowling. Title of story comes from the highly inspirational band Sigur Rós and their song _Brennisteinn_ which translates to Brimstone in English.

* * *

Brimstone

Chapter One

On the sixty-first second

His rough tan—from—the—sun skin pressed down on her smooth and pale hips, pushing her further into the bed. His hands traced over her stomach, down towards the edges of her waist while his lips pressed down on her neck, working their way up until his teeth found the place just behind her earlobe, that he knew, all too well, drove her wild.

Her neck arched back, fighting to part from the mattress, but he held her down, smirking so obviously she could feel it against her ear.

He shifted only for a moment, his hands running down from her stomach, to her hips and his fingers dug into the skin.

She let out a mix between a gasp and a moan, eyes staying so forcefully shut she wasn't sure they'd ever open again.

"Marlene," he murmured her name into her collarbone.

She parted her lips, ready to meet her name with his but he uttered her name again before she could.

"Marlene," her whole body was shaking, she supposed it was from the feeling he gave her but it felt as someone was shaking her.

"Marlene—Are you okay?"

She shot up in the bed, blue eyes flying open as she stared wide—eyed at her boyfriend.

"Hey," she replied, taking a moment to compose herself before sitting up in the bed, though her body could still feel the imagined pressure weighting her down.

"You were squirming," Gideon said, ginger eyebrows raising on his forehead. "Moaning."

She felt her whole face go scarlet. "I—I... I was dreaming." she replied in a far too shaky voice.

His eyebrows stayed furrowed for a moment, before he broke out in laughter. "Ohhhh…" he drawled out as if he'd come to a revelation. "I get you," he sat down on the bed beside her, large hands reaching out to brush hair from her face, hair that was sticking to her forehead because of her earlier fantasy.

She smiled at him sheepishly, the guilt rising in her chest as he reach forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Anything I can help you with?" he mumbled against them.

She fought the urge to groan. Forcing herself to smile against his lips and shrug her shoulders. "Of course,"

He started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes, though when she did it slowly crept over her that she probably shouldn't. With her eyes closed it was to easy to imagine.

To switch out Gideon's warm soft hands out for his rough burning—to—the—touch hands.

But it felt like cheating. And maybe it was cheating.

Gideon's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her towards him as he deepened the kiss.

It wasn't like he was remotely bad. He was relaxed and easy and soft and lovely to her. The way he looked her in the eyes, and his fingers made smooth slow soft circles on the edges of her hipbones, it was absurd how she couldn't get the image of _him _out of her mind and that she could feel him so clearly with a simple move of closing her eyes.

"I love you,"

Gideon's murmured words caused her to shoot up in the bed again, pulling away she she did so and pushing him away by his shoulders.

He let one arm drop from her around her neck but moved one to rest on her shoulder, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Gideon..." she started, sighing out his name.

"I know. Sorry." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, but it didn't sound sincere. "Couldn't keep it in any more."

There it was again, the stabbing guilt in her gut. "Just," she paused. "I _can't_—" she was incapable of that feeling. Like he was. She knew she was.

"I suppose I can understand that," he told her, his voice never wavering from it's softness and his anger never rising. "Just like I can't stop feeling it. Keeping it in is work."

Of course she'd known for a while. By the way he looked at her and the way he spoke of her and the way he wanted to be in constant touch with her.

That was one of the things that made being with Gideon so easy, but also one of the things that made them so fucking hard.

"I'm going to shower," Gideon told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't be upset, love." he pressed another kiss to her head as he stood up.

She felt like apologising, but instead she said nothing. It wasn't until he'd disappeared into his bathroom that she fell back in the bed and let out a long frustrated sigh.

What the bloody hell was she doing?

* * *

The order meeting was cramped as usual, being held in a the Shacklebolt's kitchen, after Kingsley's parents died and he'd inherited the house (and his younger sisters) he leant them their houses for meetings every Wednesdays and every other Friday when his younger sister was at her shift at the Leaky Cauldron, he preferred to have her stay out of this.

"Tea?" Kingsley offered holding a kettle in the air before placing it on the mid table. It was only supposed to seat six but the fourteen cramped members that were able to attend the meeting that evening had concurred up extra chairs and somehow managed to wedge them in-between the original six. It wasn't spacious and Gideon had suggested Marlene would sit in his lap, but she had politely declined.

One, because she wasn't his lapdog. Two, because she didn't like public display of affection. Three, because she could already see the mocking look on Sirius's face.

"Caradoc, if you would please give us your report," Dumbledore spoke, he was the only one standing up, his eyes were kind as usual but his face looked worn down, his hand rested on the back of Emmeline Vance's chair.

The fact that there were only fourteen of them attending had Marlene slightly worried. She looked over the table spotting Kingsley, obviously, then Sturgis Podmore, who she made a mental note to talk to about the 'Gideon thing' after the meeting, next to him sat Mary Macdonald, catching Marlene's eye Mary wiggled her fingers in a greeting and Marlene realised how long it had been since she'd actually talked to her best friend, Lily Evans sat next to her with James Potter playing with her hair and Sirius Black next to him looking unamused as Remus Lupin whispered something in his ear and Peter Pettigrew leant towards them to try to listen it, next to Peter sat Emmeline Vance, looking up at Dumbledore along with Caradoc Dearborn, who was seated next Fabian, Gideon's twin brother, and then finally there was her and Gideon.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were clearly still on their honeymoon, even though they hadn't planned on going on one at first but after being pushed by Mary and Lily (and Marlene, halfheartedly) they'd allowed themselves a week of vacation.

Caradoc was now standing up and while Dumbledore hadn't seated himself, he was now resting his back against the wall, his long slender fingers playing with the edges of his beard as he listened to Caradoc's report. He, along with Benjy Fenwick who was missing from the meeting, had been on the order's latest mission, trying to track down Death Eaters from the latest murder (a family of one halfblooded wizard and his muggleborn wife and their three children).

Marlene didn't find herself half bothered to listen, she knew how it went by the mere look at Caradoc's face. They had no clue.

Gideon's finger traced circles on her thigh, so softly, she could barely feel them. To be honest, she wasn't even sure for how long he'd been touching her. She'd simply forgotten to pay it attention.

"Dorcas and Elphias are right now investigating a lead we got about possible future murder at tomorrow's Protest in the Ministry," Dumbledore was speaking again. "I know many of you have planned to attend, but I will have to remind you of the dangers that come with attending. As important as protesting the ways of the Ministry of ignoring what is important, it is more important that everyone keeps their lives. Reckless behaviour is not needed, of course we'll be warning people that are attending and if I'm correct, Dorcas and Elphias along with," he looked over the crowd until he spotted Sturgis, "And Sturgis are already working on safety measures?"

Sturgis nodded his head. "We've come up with a dozen of spells that will help us deal with the situation if it goes out of control, but from my last letter from Doe, they're not completely sure this isn't a false alarm."

Marlene leant her head on her arms, feeling bored out of her mind. Even with the thought of a potential fight springing out tomorrow, she still didn't feel the excitement that usually came with the danger. She wondered whether or not Dumbledore knew that half of the members of the organisation were reckless fools wanting to feel the rush of adrenaline danger and death offered them.

Were they suicidal?

"Any other matters in need of discussion?" Dumbledore offered, but everyone was silent.

"Fantastic then! I reassure you all that we will be there tomorrow to help out, incase something goes out of control. You're all welcome to help, but we do not ask of you to put yourselves in risk, staying at home might be in your best interest."

Marlene bit down a snort, looking up she met Mary's eyes again, they were big and slightly terrified. Which was probably one's normal reaction to a potential bloodshed.

Lily was grasping James's arm and they seemed to be bickering under their necks. Probably disagreeing on whether or not they should both attend.

Involuntary and on almost a complete accident, Marlene felt her eye shift to look over at the man seated next to James. And found him to be staring right back at her.

She tensed obviously and Gideon shifted next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright? You've been listening right? You don't have to attend."

Marlene wanted to scowl at him. How Gideon of him to think she was worried about having to attend and getting slaughtered. How Gideon of him not to realise she _wanted _the danger. How Gideon of him to be oblivious to the fact that she was sharing looks with another man and dreaming about another man. How Gideon of him to be so simple.

"Excuse me," Marlene rose to her feet, but it didn't catch anyone's attention bar Gideon's. Everyone else had already scattered around the kitchen, filling their cups with more tea and making more and attacking at the tray of sandwiches brought by Lily, or discussing the matters further in low tones with Dumbledore and Caradoc.

Sturgis managed to grab her arm before she could flee the room. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom," she replied easily. "Don't be so worried, I'm not gone to hurl myself out the window."

"Are you going tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

"One would think we'd become less in to it the more we witnessed of it."

"I suppose the more we witness it the more we need it to end." Marlene replied. "Besides, who doesn't love the thrill?"

She didn't wait for his response, Sturgis agreed with her for the most part. He sought out the danger like she did, but maybe not in as much of a 'I'm invincible' kind of way. She didn't want a reply to her question. How many of them were this insane? She didn't want to know.

The bathroom was locked, already in use and she kicked the wall in frustration. Why was she frustrated? She didn't even need the bathroom. She'd just wanted to stare at her own reflection for a while and repeat the name 'Gideon' as many times in her head as it took for it to stick there and become the only name she knew.

The toilet flushed and Marlene pressed her back against the wall on the opposite, staring expectantly at the door. The water in the sink ran, then stopped. The towel rack made an uncomfortable squeaking noise. The lock snapped, the handle turned and the door opened.

And there he stood.

She should've told herself it would be him, it was the icing of the cake. The needed push for her to fall over the edge.

"McKinnon," he greeted her, his voice sultry and raw and everything she wanted and nothing of the things she had. It wasn't soft, loving and sweet and he didn't look at her with affectionate kind eyes. His gaze was strong, boring into her skin and she was surprised it didn't leave bruises. But someone's gaze couldn't leave marks on the skin, could it?

"Black," she greeted him back, not making a move from the wall. Looking at him brought memories from her earlier fantasies to the surface of her brain, memories she wanted to bury back down. Things she shouldn't have thought about in the first place.

"Will we be seeing you and Prewett tomorrow?"

"I haven't spoken to Gideon about it," she replied, trying to sound more polite than annoyed. "I'll be there."

"Didn't think you wouldn't. Does Mister… _Boyfriend_ was it? Approve?"

"Approve of what?"

"You attending a potential death trap."

"He has no say in it, I'm my own woman Black."

"Of course."

He was mocking her, he always mocked her and sometimes she almost forgot why she hated him so much, but every time he spoke to her she remembered. That smug look on his face, staring her down like he _knew _her. Suggesting he knew her better than she even knew herself. And that teasing tone, telling her that she was wrong and he was right. The way he moved so victoriously—

"Are you done?" she asked him, tilting her head. Wether or not she was question if he was done using the bathroom or if he was done questioning her, she wasn't sure about.

"Why are you with him?" the question caught her off guard and for a moment she stared at him in silence.

"You're insufferable," she uttered out, unable to look away from his face.

He raised his eyebrows, slightly squinting his grey eyes. "How come?"

"Just," words failed her. "You. And your questions. The things you say, they're always so inappropriate and at the most inappropriate moments—"

"You want me to say something inappropriate?" his words came as a challenge, the smirk on his face growing and for a moment he looked younger than he was. Maybe fourteen or fifteen, the Sirius who messed around with words and teased everyone. Not grown-up-Sirius who was facing all the dangers of the world and had no time but to shag and drop right before he went out on his assigned mission and got himself in trouble for his reckless behaviour.

"Fuck off," she told him, pushing herself from the wall and going for the bathroom.

He stopped her before she could enter, having not yet moved from the door, by simply holding out an arm just before she could pass him, causing her to walk straight into him.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling him towards him without her being able to fight. Or without her wanting to fight, the detail wasn't important.

"Leave me be," she told him, in somewhat a plea. Because she knew she couldn't resist if he offered.

"Why?" he challenged her, twisting her so she was facing him. His breath was on her face, he smelled like he always did of cigarettes and beer and she wondered if that was just a permanent thing or if he had been drinking before the meeting.

His hands held on to her hips, her own arms feeling weird and made out of jelly when the hung like that down her side, uncomfortably hanging over his. Sometimes he had more control over her body than she did. Sometimes, she thought that might be all the time.

"You know why," she told him, feeling pathetic that she couldn't stare in his eyes as she spoke. His fingers added pressure, not enough to hurt but definitely enough for her to feel it. For her entire body to _feel _it and need it and want it.

"You're not the type to settle," Sirius told her, a slight aggressive tone in her voice. "What are you doing?" one of his hands moved to her lower back, pulling her towards him in forceful movement and she let him, taking a few steps forwards until her chest was pressed against his.

He reached up, tilting her head to grant himself a better angle before lowering his lips to her neck. "Should I stop?"

Her whole body replied with a '_no_!', her knees buckled and she leaned in to him for support, her neck tilting further backwards to make sure he could reach anywhere he wanted.

"Yes," she croaked out, too low and too late.

He bit down and she squirmed, biting back the sounds that wanted to escape her. How long had she been waiting for this?

Her body reacted to his without her being able to stop herself; arms wrapping around his neck, fingers sliding up and into his hair, tugging at his black locks.

His hands roamed down her body again, finding the back of her thighs and spinning them around, pinning her against the wall and swiftly and easily, lifting her up from the ground.

Her legs automatically reacted, wrapping around his waist like they'd known all along that they were supposed to. She had to face the possibility that while he knew her too well for her liking, she might—against her own will—know him, as well.

He wasted no time, roughly pressing his lips against her, demanding her to accept them.

She wanted to claim kissing him back was just a reflex and she had no idea what she was doing, but the way she kissed him back so fiercely and deeply, she knew she couldn't fool anyone.

His hands ran up her thighs going under her black skirt, that one skirt Gideon claimed was too short, overtime she wore it—

_Gideon_.

She tensed up, pulled back but Sirius didn't seem to notice it, his hands kept massaging her thighs, moving up further and further.

"I—" she said shakily, but he took it only as an encouragement as his fingers played with the band of her underwear.

"I've had enough!" she willed herself to snap and he stopped.

He stayed still, forcing her to unwrap her legs and slide down to the ground without his help. She breathed in deeply, looking anywhere than at him even if he stood so close to her still.

She was evil. They were still in the same empty corridor. In Shacklebolt's house. Against the bathroom wall. Anyone could've walked in on them. _Gideon_ could've walked in on them.

"We're in a fucking corridor," she muttered, pressing her palms against her eyes and shaking her head. "And," she moved her hands, running them through her hair and sighing. "And there's Gideon."

"I'm taking it that you don't want to move somewhere more private?" Sirius said, his tone angrier than she'd been ready for.

"You're such a bastard." she told him, her own voice softer than she had been aiming for.

"Don't act so high and mighty, McKinnon. Don't act like I continue to use you and you have no say in it, it fucking drives me over the edge. If you wan't to fuck me, just do so. But don't pretend you're sad and alone because little Prewett doesn't know he's not satisfying you—"

"Shut _up_!"

He took a step back from her, shrugging at her. "If you need me for nothing why don't you run off to your boyfriend then?"

"Don't talk to me anymore."

He laughed. "You're impossible."

_Ditto_. She thought bitterly, turning around and stalking straight into the bathroom, throwing the door shut roughly.

* * *

A/N: Yo. Seeing as that wasn't really a satisfying ending, I might make it into a multi chapter fic if anyone's interested.


	2. Screaming In Complete Silence

A/n: Thank you all for amazingly positive feedback and favourites and alerts and what not. You're all brilliant, especially those of you that take the time to review, reviews mean everything to me. I've decided to make this a multi-chapter-fic, obviously and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2  
screaming in complete silence

The freezing cold inside the flat—the fault of an open window in the living room—suggested to Marlene that she wasn't the only one that had been avoiding the dimly lit flat in the heart of London.

Walking around the flat that she shared with her best friend, Marlene did her best to clean up their mess from about five days ago. She closed the window with a movement of her wand before sending empty bottles of various alcoholic beverages flying in a shaky line towards the waste bin in the corner of the kitchen. She brushed over the coffee table with her flat palm lightly, grabbing the various parts of _The Daily Prophet_ that lay on top of it, under it and around it and dropping the wrinkled and ripped pieces in a pile on the floor next to the frontdoor as a reminder to get rid of it later.

With hands on her hips, she looked around the flat. Four months ago, when they'd just graduated and were itching to get out from under their parent's watchful eyes, getting a flat just the two of them had sounded heavenly. It was going to be their place, their hideout. Their little haven.

But with each new morning and each new copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that fell through the small box-like gap in the door, the harsh reality of real life became more and more obvious.

Their little flat of heaven grew more dark and lonely as constant news of death and torture came with every person visiting and every letter dropped off.

One ordinary Thursday evening when Marlene had stood out on the balcony, a cigarette between her lips (a habit she blamed completely and definitely on him) and thin fingers drumming a beat of a song playing faintly from the kitchen through the radio, she had witnessed it. Just a couple of young blokes, pulling between them a young-looking girl. She looked about Marlene's age, short and brunette, but Marlene's age and struggling.

Marlene hadn't had her wand on her, so she had simply shouted. The two boys had both looked up and straight at her, then back down at the girl and sprinted away. Leaving the girl to crumble down on the pavement, broken from their assault.

Marlene had meant to go check on her, it was the right thing to do after all. But once she'd recovered her coat from underneath the couch and spent a good minute trying to find her shoes (without any luck), the girl wasn't there anymore. She'd probably collected herself without anyone's help and been off.

Since that night Marlene hadn't returned to the flat. She had told Mary she was going to Gideon's and not returned to their little haven since then. Five days. 120 hours.

She couldn't explain what she felt. Maybe it was the striking fact that the incident with the young girl had been completely unmagical. Mundane. Humane. Just a couple of idiotic muggle boys and a muggle girl. Maybe it was the striking fact that while the magical world crumbled around her, so did her faith in the muggleworld. Were both worlds collapsing together?

She had angrily teared up the pages from the Prophet. The headline '_Thirty dead; six still in critical condition._' staring at her as she turned the whole place upside down looking for her shoes, Mary leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, hazel eyes watching her the entire time, never saying anything before she bid her farewells as Marlene exited through their front door.

But staying with Gideon didn't make facing the truth any easier. As much as she tried to ignore the tragic events happening around her, which was bloody impossible with her having joined the Order, they always caught up with her. And her personal life didn't go any easier when she spent every moment with Gideon. Five days. 120 hours.

It drove her mad.

So after the Order meeting, after her meeting with _him_, she had told Gideon it was time to go back to the flat for a while. He had understood, per bloody always, and kissed her goodbye. She had almost not kissed him back.

She opened the door to Mary's room, sighing as she looked inside. Mary's bed was unmade, pieces of clothing lying around the floor, her desk chair yanked into the middle of the room and the closet in the corner stood open widely. It didn't look as she'd left for good, which Marlene was grateful about.

She turned to her own room, which was admittedly in a similar state, climbing over scattered shoes and clothing until she got to her bed, falling on it and wincing as she landed on top of a few books. Digging them from under her back, she threw them on the floor, not caring how they landed.

* * *

"It was great," Alice said, smoothing down the apron that she had fastened over her long skirt. "We never even had a moment to worry about anything else than ourselves," she bit her lip, passing Lily a cup of tea. "It's sort of good to be back though."

"How is it good?" Lily's eyebrows were elevated up high on her forehead, pale freckled fingers twirling the spoon in her tea circle after circle.

"It was like we weren't really living. Everything was so easily blocked out, we never even looked at a Prophet."

Marlene winced at the word, during these past months _The Daily Prophet_ had become her number one enemy, someone she sought to ignore even more than she did to ignore Sirius Black.

"It's a point," Lily supposed, bringing her cup to her lips and blowing at the liquid just before she took a sip.

"Wasn't it good though?" Marlene raised her own eyebrows as she reached for one of the, undoubtedly homemade, scones on the table.

Alice shrugged, playing with her fingers. "It felt selfish."

"But we all need a break from it sometimes," Lily pointed out. "I can't stand to listen to the WWN and forcing myself to attend Order meetings is rather hard sometimes. Are you two still going to the protest?"

Marlene's eyes snapped towards the giant grandfather clock standing in the corner of the sitting room. Frank's parents had bought him and Alice this house as a wedding gift along with everything in it. They'd gotten hitched only three months out of school, Marlene supposed it was the rush of war.

"Frank isn't fond of it," Alice replied softly.

"I'm going," Marlene said, finishing off her scone and reaching for another.

"I suppose I am too," Lily replied. "I'm not fond of the idea of a bloodshed, obviously, but… We cannot just sit and do nothing, can we? That's the whole point of the Order, isn't it?"

Alice nodded her head in agreement and Marlene continued to stare at the clock. Two hours before the protest took place.

"Frank's just worried," Alice shrugged again. "He's going to be there himself, working at the Ministry and all. How does James feel about it?"

"James is studying to become an auror, of course he'll be there—"

"I think she meant about you being there." Marlene cut her off. "The men in your lives are so possessive."

"Says you," Lily said, feeling offended. "Hasn't Gideon got an opinion?"

"It's invalid," replied Marlene with a frown at her best friend.

"So is James's." Lily said, puffing out her chest. "He knows that."

Marlene snorted. "Like his focus is going to be on anything else than you."

"What are you trying to say? You're suggesting I should not attend?" Lily raised an eyebrow again, fingers tapping on the table in a manner of annoyance.

Marlene shrugged. "I'm just saying even if you're both there you're going to be there for each other and your main focus will be on that, so it's sort of like having neither one of you."

"Marlene!" Alice reprimanded. "No need to be so rude. If Gideon's there, won't you be worrying about him?

Marlene bit back her honest answer. "He's not going to be there."

The other two went silent. "Really?" Alice spoke first.

Marlene shrugged. "He's a great duelist, but he reckons if he won't go that'll make me see I don't need to. What a bloke."

"But you're still going? Surely he might show up."

"I don't know. I just know I wont be focusing on him."

"I won't be focusing on James." Lily said, her tone final.

"And I won't be focused on Frank." Alice said, though her voice shaky. "Though I swear to Merlin if something happens to any one of our boys…"

"They're good with a wand," Lily said, sympathetic reaching out for Alice's hand.

"How dirty, Lily." Marlene snorted, holding her hands up in surrender at the evil glares from the redhead.

"You're unbelievable!"

Alice broke out in laughter. "Well, that's another subject we might want to approach…"

* * *

The air in the Ministry was thick, several people had hoisted up cardboard signs with various words written on them, including 'Open your eyes', 'Wake Up!', 'We are equal'. The Atrium was already flooded with people, admittedly not all of them supported the protests and some of them were only curious bystanders.

Caradoc Dearborn stood up highest, on top of the fountain, holding his own sign up high in the air. 'Protect us **all**!'it read in bold red letters. "We are here today, my magical brethren—" he addressed the flock of people, using the words 'magical brethren' to purposefully link himself with the fountain he was standing on top of. "—To protest the work of the Ministry!"

People replied with cheers and screams, shouting out their own thoughts, though not as loudly as Caradoc's magicked voice that boomed over the crowd.

"We are all equal!" he shouted over the top of them. "Purebloods! Halfbloods! Muggleborn! We all have magic inside of us! Who is anyone to tell us whether we're less than anyone else?"

"He's doing good," whispered Alice into Marlene's ear. The two girls stood in the middle of the swarm of protestors, Alice holding her sign that read 'We study the same, we know the same spells, we are the same' close to her chest.

Marlene nodded in agreement. "There are a lot of people here though, some of them don't look as thrilled."

"So far it's been peaceful though," Alice pointed out at the same time as Caradoc boomed over the group "EQUALITY!"

The people roared, repeating his words in a chant. Equality. Equality. Equality. It was like something out of a book, Marlene felt shivers on her arms and legs as she took part, shouting the words over and over again until it left her breathless.

* * *

An hour and a half passed in peacefulness, Caradoc continued speaking through out the most of it, Benjy Fenwick stood beside him and spoke out his own thoughts along with him. Sturgis Podmore and Dorcas Meadowes led a chant they'd come up with themselves, undoubtedly when drunk.

We are wizards

We are men ("Women!" had Dorcas shouted over the crowd with a grin)

We have our own rights

We are not afraid to fight!

"We are not worthless!" Caradoc continued, captivating the swarm of people again. "We are here to tell the world that we do stick up for each other, no matter the purity of our blood! The Ministry may think covering up the deaths of muggles by the hand of our kin is the best thing to do. But it is _not_! We should protect muggles as we protect each other! Just before our eyes our own brethren are being slaughtered! Muggleborns are being slaughtered for simply not being magical enough, does that sound right? Halfbloods, purebloods—those who are supposedly safe—are being slaughtered for not agreeing! But we won't back down! This fight is our—" he fell backwards, a huge splash and water spraying over those closest as his back made contact with the water and he went under.

Terror sprung through the crowd, people panicked, screaming as they rushed and fumbled for their wands as random curses flew at them from every direction.

"Take cover!" Sturgis yelled over the top of the crowd, his protest board on the ground and wand in his hand. "Take cover!" he repeated, shouting charms towards the crowd of people as the curses rained down on them.

"Marlene!" Alice grabbed her hand. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! _DUCK_!" she shouted and Alice did, ducking down to reveal a cloaked figure behind her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Marlene, her wand pointed towards him, but he waved her spell away with a flick of his own wand.

"_Incarcerous_!" Alice shot at him, but again he dismissed the curse.

"_Gelio_!" he pointed his wand at them, Marlene threw herself on the ground and Alice jumped out of the way.

"_Incarcerous_!" she tried again,

"_Flagrate_!" Alice staggered back in pain as the Death Eater's curse hit her, burns and slashes forming on her skin.

"_Impedimenta_!" Marlene snapped at his legs. He jumped, but not fast enough.

"_Incarcerous_!" Alice bellowed for the third time, the Death Eater staggered back, Marlene's curse making it hard for him to move, causing Alice's charm to hit him in the stomach.

"Nice one, Alice." Marlene breathed out, clambering to her feet and waving her wand at her friend. "_Episkey_! That should help for a—"

"_Protego_!" Sirius's charm hit them before the Death Eater's could and both Alice and Marlene staggered forwards, twirling around to face another set of Death Eaters and Sirius Black.

"Eyes everywhere!" he reminded them, shooting another curse at the Death Eater he was battling, while the second one raised his wand on Alice and Marlene.

"_Incarcerous_!" Alice shouted once more and Marlene wondered if that was the only spell she could think of.

"_Gelio_!" Marlene mimicked the earlier spell from the Death Eater, hitting hers square in the chest.

"_Crucio_!" Sirius barely dodged the unforgivable his Death Eater sent at him.

"_Incarcerous_!" both Marlene and Alice snapped at the same time, sending the Death Eater to the ground, bound.

"Nice," Sirius bowed his head with a grin. "Come on, we need to move."

Grabbing Alice's arm and running after Sirius, Marlene looked around as they did so. The entire Atrium had broken out in a fight. Cloaked figures were everywhere, battling people—some Order members, and other not—brutally.

"_Jaculo_!" Sirius shouted, hurling a single chair from the corner at a person behind them. Marlene's head snapped to check; another Death Eater.

They really were everywhere.

"We need to get people out!" Alice shouted, clinging onto Marlene's arm. "_Reducto_!" she cried as table came hurling towards them.

"What the hell is this!" Marlene snapped. "The battle of the furnitures?!"

"Meadowes and Dumbledore are on it," Sirius said in reply to Alice, using his elbow to knock back a Death Eater currently shooting hexes at a woman who looked too old to even walk on her own.

"I was handling that!" the woman snapped, but Sirius paid her no attention as he continued to break his way through the crowd, Marlene and Alice following him.

"_Expulso_!" Marlene pointed her wand at the ground below a pair of Death Eaters whose wands were pointed towards Sturigs and, to her surprise, Gideon.

"Marlene!" both shouted, causing Marlene to stop in her steps.

"We have no time, McKinnon!" snapped Sirius, noticing her hesitation. "Podmore, Prewett, come a-fucking-long!"

The five of them threaded their way through the crowd, dodging spells and shooting their own when needed. Marlene's heart hammered in her chest the entire time.

"Sirius!" James's familiar voice cried out as he broke out of the crowd, stumbling towards Sirius and grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Just a broken leg," James waved him off. "Where's Lily?" he looked directly at Alice and Marlene.

"Wasn't she with you?"

"We broke apart," James staggered, but Sirius kept him upright. "There was an explosion on our side, people hurled everywhere. I lost track of everything for moment, until there was a Death Eater standing over me. Tried to blast my fucking leg off. By the time I managed to fight him off Lily and Padfoot were both gone."

"Bellatrix is here," Sirius muttered under his breath, probably only meaning for James to hear but Marlene caught it.

"We need to remind people that they can leave. Dumbledore said we should be able to apparate out, they've taken the guards down, the fireplaces are clogged."

"Do we split up?" Sturgis asked, worried eyes running over the crowd.

"_Expulso_!" snapped Gideon next to Marlene, sending a Death Eater flying backwards. "We can't just stand here for much longer!"

"We'll split up, but in pairs. Keep your eyes everywhere." Sirius instructed. "Tell people to apparate out."

Marlene turned around, Gideon's hands locked around one of her arms and James around the other.

"Find Lily," James told her, before following Sirius back into the mob of people.

"We'll fight together," Gideon told her, his fingers running down her arms and intertwining with hers. "Or not at all."

Marlene swallowed, nodding her head and her fingers gripping his.

* * *

"Apparate now!" Marlene shouted commands at people, some of them refusing to listen to her and continuing to battle, others taking the opportunity given and apparating off. Leaving Marlene and Gideon to face off with their Death Eaters.

"We can leave too—" Gideon kicked out with his feet, hitting a Death eater in the gut as Marlene pointed her wand at him, binding him as she had done many times before that day. "—You know."

"We can't." Marlene disagreed, twirling around to shout _protego_ towards a random man in what looked a highly expensive suit, now covered with blood. "You know we can't."

"Apparate!" Gideon barked at the man. "Some people just don't listen—"

"We need to stay and help though, Gideon, you know—"

"_Marlene_—!" the familiarity of the voice caused Marlene to freeze up, only to be yanked out of the way by Gideon, who then knocked a Death Eater to the ground.

"Lily!" Marlene screamed, as her voice came back to her, turning around and spotting her ginger friend staggering towards her, green eyes wide open and blood on her face.

"Marlene," she croaked out, swaying dizzily.

"Lily are you okay?" Marlene managed out, hands reaching out for her friend. "

"They—" a giant sob ripped through Lily as she fell forwards straight into Gideon's arms who had acted quickly enough to grab her, Marlene knelt on the floor beside them as Gideon struggled to keep her upright. "They're say—saying they've ble—ble—blo—blown Benjy Fenwick into _pieces_."

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about changing the rating to M instead of T, would you guys not want to read the story of it had sexual content? Cos it doesn't need to have and I'm content with not writing lemons if you guys don't want to read them. If you, however, want/need lemons don't be afraid to tell me. I'm going to have made my decision by the next upload and I've already written about one fourth of the next chapter so hopefully the update will be soon.

Thanks a lot for reading, extra thanks if you review.


	3. Aurora Borealis

A/N: Please do note the change of the rating.

Once again thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, words cannot express how much I appreciate it. I'd like to "underline" the fact that I sort of took "artistic license" on killing Benjy Fenwick there. His wikia doesn't include him in the picture of the Order of the Phoenix but it does suggest he died in 1981, which he clearly didn't in _this_ story. I hope you guys can live with that. Rowling has said herself that the dates are hard to keep up with and flawed, so I hope you can forgive minor details that aren't perhaps completely canonically correct (though I'll try to be as accurate as possible).

On that note I want to thank my wonderful BETA Blackballet for being insanely helpful with everything.

* * *

Chapter 3

Aurora Borealis

The rain fell down around them continuously and calmly, like a soft constant stream of a river, the sounds from birds chirping around them piercing through the bubble that warded off the wetness. Still, Marlene had brought an umbrella, though she should've told herself that no one was going to let a single drop of rain fall on the black coffin as it lowered into the ground.

Benjy Fenwick's mother was old, wrinkled with a pale face and cheeks that perhaps had once been rosy but now seemed almost see-through as her tears painted them black with streaks of mascara. Even though they had never recovered his body fully—only bits of it, Moody had whispered about it to Dumbledore and Emmeline heard—she had still insisted on burying her son in a coffin. Marlene found herself wondering whether or not the coffin carried the recovered pieces of him or if it was simply empty.

Black had never been a good colour on her. Or so she felt anyway. Her dress reached her knees, skirt hanging like a big curtain from her waist and down and her jacket a few numbers too tight. She stood faithfully by Gideon, his handkerchief in his hands as he mourned the loss of a great friend. Marlene's fingers were clutched around her black bag, head bowed down and eyes focusing on her shoes. She mourned Benjy Fenwick, although more as a brave member of the Order of the Phoenix than perhaps a friend, but she did not cry.

Benjy's hands reached for hers and she held her purse with one hand, her fingers gripping his tightly and she focused her eyes on the coffin again, trying to ignore the sniffs and sobs that her boyfriend was giving away. Although that was perhaps selfish.

Her thumb traced what she hoped were comforting circles over his skin, a thing he always did to her when he wanted to comfort her.

* * *

The wake was held in Mrs. Fenwick's house, and Marlene had come to learn that she was a widow and that Benjy had been her only son. Her living room smelled of ink and parchment and Marlene's eyes ran over bookshelf after bookshelf that stood in a line against the long walls of the room. Mrs. Fenwick's friends and her sisters had helped her make the refreshments; huge platters filled with towers of scones, tea with every flavour imaginable, meringues and chocolate cakes topped with various fruit and whipped cream.

Marlene felt slightly bad for enjoying the food so much, when around her everyone sat chewing on the food with a sad expression as they swapped stories about Benjy.

"This is so depressing," moaned Mary Macdonald into her ear, her own plate of food standing atop of her knees, barely touched.

"Funerals tend to be," Marlene shrugged, chewing on the last bit of her scone.

"Did you see it?" Mary continued, leaning towards her. "When he died?"

"Nope," Marlene replied. "I suppose I was in a different end of the room. Lily told me about it, but she didn't see it either."

Mary hadn't attended the protest. But she had, once she heard about Marlene moving back into their flat, moved back as well. Things felt more normal with her there, and she was clearly still the same gossip as she had been when Marlene had left. Though, her tone was filled with more sadness and remorse now than it did when the two of them gossiped in school.

"Poor bloke, such a handsome one too. Great kisser," Mary shook her head. "Lily sobbed the whole way through the funeral, you know. Where they that close? I never really noticed."

"He was one of Gideon's best mates," Marlene shrugged, eyeing her boyfriend who stood next to his brother in a conversation with one of Benjy's cousins.

"Poor bloke," repeated Mary. "I suppose you'll have to comfort Gid tonight then," a teasing glint in her eyes as she nudged Marlene.

"We're at a wake, for Godric's sake," bit out Marlene, though she supposed normally she wouldn't have minded comments like these, even at a wake.

"Touchy," Mary complained, playing with her food with her finger. "Black's staring at you, by the way, but don't look."

Marlene looked, blue eyes meeting steel grey and she narrowed them. He chuckled and turned his eyes back at James.

"You're unbelievable," complained Mary. "I told you not to look."

"He's no business staring at me,"

"So, have you been eyefucking each other a lot lately?"

Marlene choked on her raspberry tea, slapping Mary's thigh. "Mary!" she exclaimed, lowering her voice. "We're at a wake."

Mary grinned as she shrugged. "'Was just a question, though I think you reaction has answered it."

"We've not been—" she paused as she scowled. "—'Eyefucking' or whatever."

"Oh, just actual real-life-fucking? 'Cos you look like it."

"Look like what?" Marlene demanded.

"Like you're remembering old times when you were shagging up with Black and not cuddling up to Prewett. Look Lene, he's hot. He's really hot, Prewett is—of course so is Black, but never mind that—so he can find another girl even if you walk out on him."

"I'm not walking out on him."

"You'll cheat on him, then?"

Marlene paused. "I," She looked for the correct answer. "I'm not sleeping with Black anymore."

"Doesn't mean you don't want to," Mary shrugged again. "You know how he is with women, he's mesmerising, the damn bloke. He'll have anyone out of their panties in a heartbeat."

"We're at a wake." Marlene repeated for the thousandth time.

"Fine, catch up time at the flat later? I'm craving some booze and a great gossip."

Marlene's eyes flickered towards her boyfriend. "Depends on what Gideon wants to do, he's pretty beaten up and I don't want to be a total slag and leave him behind."

"Gossiping with me doesn't make you a slag. Sleeping with Sirius Black does," Mary singsonged, only to be hit again by Marlene.

* * *

Five days a week Marlene worked as a waitress at a muggle pub. Although it sometimes pained her to admit this to anyone, she was content with her job. While James and Sirius had jumped on becoming aurors the minute they graduated the girls had taken it a bit slower. Alice was to start her auror training in a few months, for now she stayed at home and took care of her and Frank's new home (which Marlene couldn't imagine being anything but mighty boring) and Lily was training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. Though when in school, Marlene had always claimed that she was going to become an auror along with James, Sirius, Alice and Frank (who had already passed all of his exams and was a full-on auror now, to everyone's delight) she hadn't signed up with Alice for the 'winter course; auror training' (as it was called in the brochure) nor had she signed up right away along with Sirius and James.

She couldn't give any rational reasoning for her decision, other than pointing out the fact she had barely scraped together enough owls and she felt inadequate next to her mates from school. It didn't help that Gideon (along with his twin brother Fabian) would be finished with his training before Christmas and constantly mentioned how immensely excited he was. She was excited for him, of course, but it was like he was living her old dream. A dream she had, in all fairness, murdered herself.

But working at the pub was nice. It wasn't quiet and it wasn't relaxed, there was a constant stream of people and rowdy men smacking her where they shouldn't touch her. But it was mundane, normal, and most importantly, not magical.

She had been raised all her life with magic, being a pureblood from a very respected pureblooded family and to take a mundane job such as waitressing (on top of that at a muggle pub) was almost unheard of, which admittedly was one of the things she loved about it.

Her apron hung loose around her hips as she struggled to hold up a tray of five beers in one hand and pressing her other hand to her stomach to prevent the apron to fall on the floor that looked as if it hadn't been properly cleaned in a decade.

"Thanks, love." One of the men gave her a wink as she passed each man their beer.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile, turning around and scowling as she fastened her apron.

"Over here doll!" another middle-aged man waved her over and she plastered another smile on her face as she sauntered over to take his order.

Once he had ordered (four big beers for himself and a cocktail for what Marlene supposed was his wife) Marlene made her way back to the bar to fetch his drinks.

She had only just gotten the glasses when there was an interrupting voice behind her.

"Macdonald said we would find you there," she twirled around, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at two new men behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at the man who had spoken and moving to kiss the other one's cheek.

"I'm offended," Sirius claimed with a smirk.

"Drinks," replied James, elbowing his friend in the side. "I didn't know you worked here by the way," he added, giving Sirius a look. "I didn't make the connection when he suggested we came here."

"You're stalking me," Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"I just miss your lovely company, that's all," replied Sirius with a grin.

"Fuck off. What do you two want? Sit down."

"Always so demanding."

"I swear to Godric, Black—"

"Careful Marley, we're around muggles." James muttered under his breath, sending the pair a look "We'll have… anything. And we'll sit down. Do you reckon you can take a break and sit with us for a moment?"

She looked at him skeptically, shrugging as she turned around. "We'll see. Just go sit down."

She brought them two pink cocktails, each topped off with a cherry and an umbrella. "You said anything," Marlene said to the look on James's face as she passed them their drinks.

"I thought you'd get us beer." James told her honestly, shaking his head as he took a sip from the drink. "Not bad actually."

"McKinnon enjoys making boys feel emasculated," Sirius said, sending a grin in Marlene's direction. "I suppose Prewett's into it too?"

Marlene scowled. "What's with all the questions about him lately? You interested?"

"Of course. I'm heartbroken he's taken by your claws."

"He's not actually. We're on a break."

* * *

Gideon sat on the edge of the bed, still in his funeral clothes, holding a old photograph of Benjy Fenwick, himself and his twin brother Fabian—who Marlene supposed was in his own room in the flat the brothers shared.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked, in the softest tone she could muster as she pressed her back against the closed doors, eyes scanning over her boyfriend.

"I just really miss him," replied Gideon in a whisper.

"I know." She didn't.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Marlene…" he trailed off, watery eyes focused on the picture.

"It's a terrible loss—"

"He was my best friend!" he snapped, looking up at her. "It's not just a loss. Try to imagine how you would feel if it had been Mary or Lily."

She winced. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I don't know what else to say."

He sighed, his gaze dropping towards the picture again. "I know. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You're alright," she tried to muster a smile. "Do you want to lay down?"

"I," he paused. "I don't know."

"We can stay in tonight. Just lay in bed and sleep if that's what you want."

"You're very kind," he sighed again. "It's worrying."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not normally this kind."

She bit back an angry comment, telling herself he was hurting. "You've lost someone you care about and I care about—"

"I told you I loved you and all you can muster up is that you _care_ about me?"

* * *

"Since when?" James asked, eyes big with confusion.

"Yesterday," Marlene replied easily.

Sirius said nothing, just watched her over his cocktail.

She silently cursed herself. She never meant to let this slip out and now she had humiliated herself in front of _him. _

Both considered her, but James was the one to ask. "Why?"

* * *

She went silent, staring at the man in front of her. Never had she expected to hear him angry. He told her he loved her, yes but he understood that she couldn't say that back. He always understood.

"I've told you—"

"I think we should take a break. Even if its just for a day. Or a week." Or a month. "I just need to clear my head and I can't do that with both you and Benjy in my head."

"Okay." She had meant to sound okay. But for some unthinkable reason, her heart ached. She wasn't supposed to care, right? They had been a flawed couple from the start.

"I'll be in touch when I've dealt," he said softly.

"Okay," she replied again, looking over the room, knowing that in every corner there'd be scattered possession of hers, did she take them with her now? "I suppose I should take my stuff…"

"It's just a break," said Gideon, voice so soft it was disgusting. "If you need anything you've left here, of course you can take it but I'm not forcing you to. If this becomes permanent I'll give everything back to you."

She cringed at his words. "Okay," she said for the third time, this time turning around and walking out the doors before he could stop her.

He called after her, a soft murmur of her name but she went for the doors, taking the stairs two steps a time, ignoring the burning feeling in the corners of her eyes and the echo of 'hypocrite' that fell off the walls with every step she took.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Rosie Ashbury called after Marlene as she exited through backdoors with a wiggle of her fingers.

"See you," Marlene echoed, perhaps a little less enthusiastic but still smiling. She quite enjoyed Rosie's company who was a fellow waitress at the pub. Although Rosie was immensely OCD, she didn't comment on Marlene's habits of being quite dirty (though Rosie did insist on always closing up the pub and doing most of the cleaning and leaving Marlene with the dusting and cleaning the menus).

Probably the best part of Rosie was that she had no idea Marlene had any magical powers. She wondered to herself whether or not she should be worried about her newfound hate for everything magical.

He was waiting there for her and when her eyes fell on him her heart skipped a beat. She felt relieved. A part of her had been hoping he would, even if it had been couple of hours since he had left with James.

He was leaning against the wall a lit cigarette in his mouth and his motorcycle helmet under his arm, the motorcycle itself standing a few meters from him. It was like a scenario in one of those cliché books Lily used to fawn over every night in he Gryffindor dorms while they were still in school.

"You're stalking me," she said again, raising her eyebrows like she had before and walking towards him slowly, heels clicking against the ground and jacket hanging open around her shoulders.

He laughed, blowing smoke in her direction. "Need a ride home?"

Neither of them spoke of the fact that both of them could easily apparate.

She shrugged. "You offering?"

He chuckled again, more smoke escaping his lips as he did so. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Black looks good on you, you know," he told her, a immature smirk spreading over his face. "And by that I mean me."

* * *

He pushed her jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall on the ground with no care as his fingers started working on the buttons of her work dress, forcing it down her hips once he'd gotten it loose enough and she wiggled out of it so it fell around her feet.

She stepped out of the dress, her own fingers reached for the end of his shirt, pushing it up his chest roughly.

He stepped in, helping her by pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground. For a moment they stared at each other, his blue eyes staring straight into his grey ones. For a moment they both considered stopping. But then she trailed her fingers down his chest and he yanked her towards him, roughly pressing his lips over hers.

They stumbled backwards, her hands on him and his hands on her. He pushed the bra straps down her shoulders and undid the clasp a second later, letting the thin material fall to the floor as they stumbled towards the bed.

She fell backwards and pulled him on top of her. He made quick work of getting rid of her pantyhose and her shoes, having already gotten rid of his own shoes earlier when she hadn't even noticed.

His fingers brushed over the band of her underwear, the only piece of clothing she had left on. She squirmed beneath him and he chuckled above her, one finger slipping under the hem and tracing over the skin there.

"Get on with it," she snapped, arching her hips against his fully clothed ones.

"Patience, McKinnon." he scolded her, his finger running back up and snapping her underwear back in place over her skin. She bit back a growl in her throat, her own hands running down his chest towards the belt around his hips.

He chuckled again, pressing down against her so she had to struggle to loosen his belt. He breathed down her neck, biting at her skin and she let out a moan, fingers tugging until the belt came undone and she moved on to the zipper of his trousers.

He arched up, letting her get the zipper done and amusedly chuckling against her neck as she tugged his trousers down.

"Fuck you," she told him as he grabbed ahold of her hands before she could make a go at his boxers, impatient as she was.

"All in good time, McKinnon." he replied, sitting up on his knees and his rough hands lifting hers above her head. Leaning back over her he held her hands in place with only one hand. His other hand occupied on her body. His fingers tracing over her flesh in a downwards motion—down her arm, next her sides, over her stomach and ending on her hips and trailing in endless circles there, making the hair on her body rise as a constant stream of shivers went through her.

"Hold on to the headboard," he told her quietly, only letting go of her arms when she went to do what he asked of her.

He smirked against her skin as he trailed kisses over her breasts. "Black, please." she murmured, head thrown back as his tongue darted over her weak hardened skin.

"Please what, McKinnon?"

She pressed her hips against his, feeling him against her which only made her want him more. "You know what," she breathed out, fingers tightening around the headboard.

"I don't think I do…" he trailed off, fingers roughly flicking over the nipple he had earlier softly kissed causing her to writhe and another moan to escape her.

"Please…" she murmured, legs wrapping around his middle to pull him further down on her.

"Tell me." he demanded, hands holding onto her hips and fingers digging into her skin to stop her from rolling them against his.

"Fuck me."

She heard his dark chuckle, eyes closing as her head tilted as far back as she could force it. His hands propped her legs on his shoulders while he removed her underwear, keeping them there while he got rid of his own.

She squirmed and her fingers tightened around the headboard so tightly that she was sure either the board would break or her bones.

He didn't bother tease her any longer, dropping one of her legs from his shoulder but leaving the other one there, he held on to her thigh with one hand, the other one on the bed. Knowing she needed no warning he jerked her upwards and pushed himself inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a gasp, taking a moment to bask in the feeling before her hips started moving with his, though with great effort for how she was positioned.

"My name," he demanded over the sound of their bodies smacking together.

"Black," she replied, voice hoarse.

"Sirius," he corrected her.

"Ooohh…" she moaned, her folds clenching around him already, only proving further how much she had missed this. "Oh, Sirius…"

His name seemed to drive him wilder as he moved faster and harder, fingers digging into her flesh, surely to leave bruises she would have to cover up later.

She could never quite describe the feeling. Nor could she ever describe how different it was with anyone else than him. They continued as long as their bodies would let them, moving in sync and making up a rhythm of their own.

Her entire body shook, her fingers let go of the headboard and fell weakly on the pillow above her head, her toes curling and her eyes glued shut. She called out his name loudly and he met her with the softest whisper of hers as they collapsed together, finally.

* * *

A/N: Woop. That chapter took ages to write and I've barely started chapter 4. Maybe I should focus on school. Please leave a review and I'll send you cookie through the computer? It'll taste amazing.


End file.
